


为了告别的重聚

by KabaKun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 彼得不过跟所有爱着钢铁侠的孩子一样，是他从熠熠生辉的舞台上望下来黑压压的一片脸。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	为了告别的重聚

**Author's Note:**

> *很久之前就想看彼得长大以后和托尼产生分歧的剧情，但是MCU没有给他们这个机会，这篇文章就是为此而写的。  
> *预警：大量私设（包括但不限于无限战争发生在彼得十七岁时，并且没有人经历过烁灭）；我也分不清是糖是刀，请自行理解。  
> *本文内容和《为了告别的聚会》无关，仅是化用标题。

1

托尼不是没想过他们的余生里会有一次重逢。

他想象男孩从皇后区搭地铁到达中央车站，在六月的清晨乘上当天唯一一班通向这里的火车。男孩眺望路边的风景时是笑着的，因为他正怀揣着能与春天媲美的好消息。他辗转坐上通往林间的三轮车，到达门庭时轻盈地跃下，终于将他和世上最幸运的女孩的请柬亲手递给他。

更多时候出现在托尼梦里的是另一种光景。男孩穿着十五六岁时最爱的那件体恤，牵着他的手跑到屋后，踮起脚亲吻他的脸。他们在杂草丛生的车库旁赤裸相对，身体汲取了夏日的晴朗和蔬果的汁水，他会吻去男孩眼角的泪，听他说出许多年前自己没有给他机会说的那句话。

无论是哪一种，都不该像现在这样，没有感动流涕的开场白，甚至连一句体面的寒暄也来不及道，他的语气咄咄逼人，仿佛在催促男孩脱掉他所有的衣服。

“七年不见，你就打算顶着那张面罩跟我说话吗，蜘蛛侠？”

彼得缓缓抬起手，一鼓作气扯下红色的面罩，棕色的发瞬间在空中绽开成柔软的棕色花，只是到了托尼眼里每一根都像针一样锋利。

男孩比他想象中还要成熟一些，消削的眉骨和鼻梁令他的眼看上去更加深邃，下颌线因褪去了婴儿肥而变得硬朗，他的脸颊被十二月的风吹得通红，却带有冬日太阳的干净清爽。他学会了如何将感情隐藏在微翘的嘴角，但羞怯和失控的感情在那双棕色的眼里显露无遗。

他穿着自己缝制的红蓝战衣，关节处的布料有明显的磨损。那套曾让男孩露出世上最幸福的笑容的战衣早已物归原主，现在成了托尼的实验室里功能最齐全的战衣之一。

托尼不知道自己的怒火从何而来，好像从很久之前开始他就爱对男孩发火。彼得怎么敢脱下他为他缝制的保护甲，披着一件简陋的紧身衣就栽进水深火热的生活里？

虽然当初让男孩走的人是他自己。

托尼斜倚在沙发上，如果彼得不是太专注于手里的果汁的话，他会发现男人的手在颤抖。

“战衣不错。”

男孩没有看他，指尖隔着布料在杯沿来回地磨，托尼看见他的脸上浮现了熟悉的红晕，“谢谢，斯塔克先生。”

他的声音像是困住时间的风铃，叮叮当当地敲响他们最后一个夏季的别离。

托尼突然笑了，呼气时差点没忍住眼泪。

蜘蛛侠如今成了世上最强大的复仇者，托尼在新闻里见过他用双臂撑起一座大楼，知道他和神秘客交战时受过的精神折磨；他在二十岁那年当上了复仇者的领袖，带领着留下或新加入的英雄在战场上奋战。可戏剧化的是，当他摘下面罩、面对托尼时，竟然还是当年那个会因为一句随口的夸赞而脸红的男孩，只是不再属于他。

彼得从未属于他。

窗外的雪下得很大，他记得彼得自从被变异的蜘蛛咬了之后变得很怕冷。

某一年的冬季，他亲眼见过男孩几乎将整个衣柜的衣服都穿在了身上，当时他嘲笑了男孩好一阵子，但当那个叫闪电的孩子在校门口拉扯男孩的外套并喊他“穷鬼”时，托尼差点将那小鬼的牙打掉。

即便托尼在蜘蛛战衣里装了暖气，男孩依旧要在外面戴一条围巾和一顶绒帽。他喜欢看彼得坐在露台的边缘，倾着身体让自己为他打上不同的围巾结。

现在男孩学会打他最爱的套舌结了吗？

托尼揉揉太阳穴，逼迫自己将翻涌的情绪从眼底抹去。装作若无其事一直都是成年人的特权。

“怎么，来问我拿今年的圣诞礼物吗，孩子？”

“别说得好像你一直都在一样！我二十四岁了，别再……”男孩说到一半突然打断了自己，这是他今晚第一次直视托尼的眼睛。

目光犹如相撞的两颗行星，迸发出撕心裂肺的花火后各有各的去向。托尼早习惯了装出波澜不惊的样子，可男孩明显还没有，他很快便垂下眼睑，好像这样就能扑灭那些露骨的爱慕。

彼得喃喃地为自己的失态道歉。

然后托尼听见了他以为男孩这辈子都不会对他说的话：

“我有事想要请你帮忙，先生。”

2

_“抱歉这么晚打扰你，但彼得需要帮助。”_

托尼没有想过第一通来自男孩的电话会是他的朋友帮忙打的。

他想过很多男孩给他打电话的理由，或许是他受了很重的伤、文学鉴赏课遇到了麻烦、被某个女孩拒绝了一次晚餐……或者更理想化的，彼得想约他去看科技展。

可当他出现在酒吧时，才明白那些都是他自我感觉良好的奢望。他无法在被尊敬的同时也被爱着，彼得脸上的表情充分说明了这一点。

醉醺醺的男孩看着他，好像看着外星人走进超级市场。

“我们说要送他回家的，但是他说不能让梅知道他喝酒了，”奈德压抑着激动的嗓音，毕竟这是他第一次亲眼见到钢铁侠，“您能接他到斯塔克大厦住一晚吗，拜托了，先生。”

“给我个理由接受一群未成年酗酒的小鬼的‘请求’。”

“今天是彼得的十六岁生日，先生。”

托尼看着靠在他腿上睡着的男孩，一种柔软、真实的搏动在彼得的呼吸间蔓延开来，他几乎忘记他的身边还会有这种赤诚，像无惧的孩童向世间展示自己的脆弱和野心，只需稍稍握紧命运的手掌就能将它碾碎。

他曾亲手握碎了它。因此每当他和彼得一起时，都像在凭吊他的过往，某种不可逆转的必然性时刻提醒着他和男孩之间的差异。

托尼相信男孩最终能凭着惊人的天赋拉近他们在身份上的不对等，但热情的男孩没有意识到，横亘在他们之间的从来不是荣誉、爱好、幻想破灭后的平凡，而是无法跨越的年龄差。

他害怕让男孩看见他垂暮的样子，他不会再是当年意气风发的钢铁侠，无法带领男孩开创一个全新的天地；也许不用再过几年，他连牵着男孩的手陪他在林荫里飞奔的力气也不会有了；他无法想象他嶙峋的手抚摸男孩光滑的皮肤的感觉，无法想象男孩在最好的年华只能靠自慰或不光彩的方式获得高潮。

没有任何让步的空间。

彼得缓缓地睁开眼睛，等到再闭上时已经吻住了托尼的唇。

他近距离看着男孩能滑下月色的眼睑，细数他微颤的睫毛，感受滚烫而柔软的唇传来的触感，他想不明白为什么满身酒气的男孩闻上去依旧清朗。

托尼最终还是没有回应。

这个吻结束时男孩明显被自己吓到了，沙哑的嗓音里夹杂着托尼太过习惯的感情，“斯塔克先生！”

托尼知道，只要他问起，男孩会将所有的梦都倾诉给他听；只要他要求，男孩会赌上性命为他寻找银河系里一颗不存在的星星。

所以他永远不会这么做。

“醒了？”

男孩呆滞地看着他，似在等托尼问起刚刚突兀的吻。他却不再看男孩的眼，埋头在全息投影上处理不存在的事务。

当他在斯塔克大厦前和男孩告别时，彼得露出了那晚没有在盔甲内见到托尼的表情，但远比那时要痛苦。

“你为什么要专门跑去接我，先生？”男孩站在车窗外问他。

“我是你的导师，”他特意强调句子里的名词部分，在男孩能看清他的表情之前转向车内的阴影，“我会为你做任何事。”

除了像情人一样拥抱你。

托尼想，他彻底毁掉了男孩的十六岁生日。

3

每个人的生活都是由习惯构成的循环，但直到生活失衡时，人们才会注意到习惯已经根深蒂固。

比如一次争吵。

他的“学徒”面红耳赤，站在他面前不住地喘息，托尼想伸手替他擦掉脸上的血迹，但这样做的下场很可能会像那张凹陷的合金工作台一样。

那是属于另外一位英雄的血。

“你还觉得索科维亚协议是对的吗？”男孩的嗓音因长时间的怒吼而变得沙哑。

“任何选择都有它的代价，我们无法……”

“你是说即便代价是朋友的性命吗？”

彼得暴露在撕裂的面罩外的左眼溢满血丝，眼泪被横在脸颊处的纤维吸收，很像他无处宣泄的感情。

“我没有这样说，但是战争……”

“别再说那些没用的话了！我受够了“别无选择”那套说辞，她永远不会回来了……”

“小彼，这不是……”

“是啊，你一直说这不是我的错，因为害死她的……是我们所有人。”

托尼从彼得的眼里感觉不到任何温度，那是对待敌人的眼神。

他明明想给男孩一个拥抱，却听见自己冷冷地道：“所以你觉得每天戴着面罩在外面游荡、超级英雄沦为一盘散沙就是最佳方案吗？彼得，不存在绝对正确的选择，就像你无法救下所有人。”

“如果我们没有穷追不舍，她就不会……”彼得握紧了拳头，像在跟自己作斗争。

“你为什么不离开？”

“什么？”男孩不可置信地看着他。

托尼没有再说话，他知道男孩听见了。

良久，男孩才哽咽道：“我以为我们的想法是一致的，我想我错了。”

也许错的人一直是他。

从招募彼得的那一天起，他就不曾给过那个男孩选择的机会。蜘蛛侠接受钢铁侠的邀请，像是倾慕者无法拒绝偶像伸来的橄榄枝。

彼得对他有着绝对的忠诚。他从不质疑托尼，随时准备着替他做任何事。即便在身份被公布之后，他要多花好几倍的精力去保护梅和他身边的朋友的周全；即便他被迫离开中城高中，离开他熟悉的一切，在复仇者为他提供的秘密课室里上课。

那孩子一句抱怨都没有，他仍像精灵一样围着他转，每天向他报告算不上伟大的任务。

而他的所有苦难都只是因为当初托尼的一句话：跟我去柏林。

彼得再次回到他面前时已经脱下了那件红蓝战衣。

“对不起，斯塔克先生，”他近乎神圣地将它摆在桌上，仿佛在祭献自己的血肉，“我不再是复仇者的一员了。”

托尼想要挽留，但喉咙像被堵住了。

他的男孩终于作出了选择，难道他还要将这次机会摧毁吗？

“如果你需要我，我永远愿意回来，”男孩的背虚弱地起伏着，像被抽去翅膀的蝶，“作为彼得·帕克。”

可问题不在钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠身上，是托尼和彼得。

他必须找到一种方法，将男孩关于他的幻想统统拆烂、打破，让那些碎片里再也映不出他的模样。

4

彼得怀疑他的梦从十五岁起就没有醒过，不然为什么他一直仰望的那个人会找到他却离开了他，而此刻又一次坐在他的眼前？

他的白头发多了一些，说话时会牵动眼角的皱纹，可他看上去还是神采飞扬，依旧是那个将整个世界踩在脚下，却只在意今天要喝点什么的托尼·斯塔克。

这是他穿了一辈子的伪装。

彼得的杯子空了，托尼伸出手替他斟果汁。满溢的液体沿着杯壁滑落，最后滴在了男人被烧伤的左手上。

这些年来被彼得故意忽略的记忆像炮弹一样炸开，强烈的冲击波迅速撕裂了他快将痊愈的伤疤。

“还会痛吗？”

托尼抬起头看了眼男孩，轻巧地将指尖的液体舔去，“这是果汁，不是开水，孩子。”

“我是说你左手的伤。”

“很久之前就不痛了。”

那么以前你说过的话也算是过去了吗？彼得没有问。

彼得开始生硬地传达复仇者这次委托给他的任务，他甚至不知道自己有没有将苏睿的话交代完整。

等他说到后半部分时，发现托尼一直盯着客厅的圣诞树。

很好，他宁愿看一棵树也不想看到他。彼得最后的一缕自信被彻底湮灭。弗瑞局长推测错了，他认为现今世上只有彼得能让托尼重回旧地，帮助一个他七年前已经退出的组织。

彼得发现自己的脸烧得滚烫，他不知道是在斯塔克先生面前掉泪更丢人，还是说到一半中途离场更丢人。

“今年你和梅准备了什么主题的圣诞树？”男人突然问。

“我们……还没……”彼得在反应过来之前已经开始回答，“梅到了年末总是很忙，我刚好在别的地方出任务……不过我猜今年会是X战警。”

“我以为会是星战。”

“那是八年前的事了，当时你……”男孩突然停下来，意识到男人在扯开话题，他很快又正色道：“先生，关于外星生物武器研究的事……”

“我答应了。”

“什么？”

“你听见我说的了。”

男孩将来时准备好的一番说辞全部咽了回去，最后终于挤出一句“谢谢，我们真的很需要你。”

“你们？那你呢？”

“我的意见和小队一样。”

“好的，蜘蛛侠。但我想问的是彼得·帕克的意见。”

5

印象中斯塔克先生从未对他这样耐心。倒不是说他不温柔，斯塔克先生很愿意花一整个周末的时间陪他升级战衣，也会在他闯祸后第一时间赶到现场，他甚至记得在战衣里放一个提醒男孩剪头发的闹钟。但那个人从不肯陪他外出，也从来没有给过他一个像样的拥抱。

这次斯塔克先生竟然主动约他出门。

也许是他觉得有必要用这种方法来冲淡不久前那场战争带来的伤害吧。

斯塔克先生比约定时间晚到了三分钟，彼得感到很不寻常，因为平时他会迟到三十分钟以上。

男孩不安地跟着他到斯塔克大楼，发现托尼真的只想满足他一个愿望。

他几乎没有花太多时间就作出了决定——让钢铁侠带他在纽约飞一圈。

彼得从未想过飞行的感觉可以这么好。荡蛛丝的感觉也不错，但当他要面对没完没了的肌肉拉伤和耳鸣时，一切就没那么有趣了。

一开始他蹲坐在Mark 50的背上，但在他差点因为太兴奋而摔下高空后，斯塔克先生坚持要横抱着他飞完剩下的路程。

明明盔甲的那双眼睛只顾注视前方，可彼得还是红了脸。

他们顺路到德尔马先生的店里吃了三明治作为午餐；他在马路的对面大笑，因为钢铁侠竟然穿着盔甲扶老奶奶过马路，走路时发出铿铿的声响；他们在黄昏时遥望宾夕法尼亚州的森林，看大自然在钢铁丛林里拼命生长。

如果男孩不是开心得过了头，就会发现当他说想在那片林地里看日落时，斯塔克先生慢了数秒的回答。

彼得决定再次向那个人表明心意。

当帝国大厦高空的风包围他们时，彼得的心跳终于开始恢复正常。

他蜷缩在斯塔克先生给他的外套里，望着曼哈顿热闹的星空。

“斯塔克先生……”

“彼得。”

男孩低下头，示意对方先说。

斯塔克先生却停住了，他深吸了一口气，像是随意找了个新话题：“你的伤还好吗？”

“早就好了！先生，别担心，我的恢复速度比T-1000要强多了，噢，他是《终结者》里的一个机器人，我想你应该看过……总之，我已经全好了。”他说着在半空中转了个圈，如果不是被拦住了，他可能会爬上帝国大厦的顶端表演一场钢管舞。

开玩笑啦。

彼得挨着托尼坐下来，问道：“你的手还痛吗？”

托尼摇了摇头。

彼得发现帝国大厦的灯光尚不及托尼胸前的反应堆明亮。

他不止一次感谢上帝让他们在战争中归来，虽然斯塔克先生的左臂因为无限手套留下了永久的灼伤，至少他们都还在彼此身边。

当时的彼得这样想。

“彼得，很抱歉现在才告诉你，我下周就要离开了。”

“离开？你又要去参加国际峰会什么的吗？”男孩轻轻地摇晃着双腿。

“不，是搬离这里。”

“你是说北部？”他的声音开始颤抖，一定是因为纽约上空的风太过凛冽。

“我不能告诉你是哪里。”

“你是说你要永远离开这座城市，并且不能让我……让我们知道你在哪里，”

“嗯。”

“那复仇者怎么办？”

“我退休了，史蒂夫和克林特走的时候我以为你已经猜到了。”

彼得没有听清男人接下来的话。

他原以为这会是他们以后的生活的开始，没想到不过是个早就计划好的诀别。

他强迫自己冷静下来，听见托尼还在为他分析今后的生活：“……无限战争之后索科维亚协议正式废除，复仇者在未来一定可以恢复成原来那样，你喜欢的那个样子。彼得，弗瑞说他永远欢迎你回来。”

可是没有托尼的生活又怎么能称作“他喜欢的样子”呢？

他忽然想起这些天来史蒂夫和旺达看着他的眼神像是隐瞒了什么。

大家早就知道了吗？为什么斯塔克先生最后一个才告诉他？

“嘿，别哭，小彼。”

他甚至没有抱住他。

“对不起……对不起先生，对不起……”

“为什么道歉？”

“一定是我做错了什么……我不知道，对不起，但求你不要走，我……”

男孩在记忆里拼命搜刮着促使托尼离开的原因。

他想起当灭霸将刀刃刺向托尼时，他刚刚从救援行动中赶到，他飞快地荡到托尼身前，那柄武器瞬间刺穿了他的腹部。

昏迷前他第一次看见斯塔克先生露出惊恐的表情。

一定是因为这个。

“你是不是怕我会再次挡在你面前？我发誓……我发誓那是本能反应，换了谁我都会做出一样的选择，这不是你的错，求你不要离开，求你……”

托尼的声音变得很轻，男孩几乎无法在夜风里捕捉到它：

“这跟你没关系，小彼。你知道我不属于‘责任’和‘献身’，当超级英雄既无聊又危险，我想我会找到更有趣的事做。”

男孩的身体向后晃了一下，托尼连忙伸手环住他的肩膀，看上去很像一个拥抱。

可它不是。

“是时候说再见了，孩子。”

是啊，曼哈顿的星星都不见了。

彼得决定放手一搏，如果他坦诚相待的话，那个人会不会在某个瞬间改变主意？

“斯塔克先生，我……”

托尼像是看穿了男孩的意图，倾身将他拥入怀内，道：“如果你遇到了麻烦可以联系哈皮，他知道在哪里可以找到我。”

“为什么？”男孩不死心地问道。

“因为我是你的导师，我永远都会照顾你，仅此而已。”

曼哈顿的风太过刺耳，彼得希望他失去了听觉。

6

彼得曾错过很多重要的场合，比如他的期末考试，比如返校季舞会，比如托尼·斯塔克的告别。

他想象自己会是人群里唯一一个落泪的，托尼会揉着他的发安慰他，说他很快就会回来；他可能会带上一两个彼得见过或者未见过的人，比如波兹小姐，搂着她的肩在机舱门口跟大家道别，而她看上去像是世界上最幸福的人。

谁能拥有了托尼·斯塔克而不感到幸福呢？

这个人不会是他。

彼得睁开眼，发现他的枕头好像没有干过；他长久地盯着脏兮兮的天花板，突然笑了起来。

也许斯塔克先生根本没意识到今天有个人缺席了。过去的三年时间里，他不过像一颗流星路过了某个污水沟，怜悯地洒下些许光芒，然后在彼得无法企及的轨迹上扬长而去。

彼得不过跟所有爱着钢铁侠的孩子一样，是他从熠熠生辉的舞台上望下来黑压压的一片脸。

他发疯似的奔下楼，直到玻璃的碎片扎进脚底才发现自己忘了穿鞋子，他跪倒在空旷的水泥地里，对着空荡荡的天空失声痛哭。

他连那个人的飞行轨迹都看不见。

托尼。托尼。

7

“我想你还没有老到连‘彼得是蜘蛛侠’都忘记了。”彼得笑道。

“你知道我问的是什么，彼得。”

彼得放下手里的杯子，盯着圆木桌一圈圈的纹理。

“在很长的一段时间里，我以为只要我爬得足够高，足够独立，拥有和你一样多的赞许，你就会用平等的目光看我，曾经我做的一切都是为了证明自己有能力跟你并肩……可到头来只证明了一件事，没有你我也能活得很好。”

男孩深吸了一口气，问道：“你呢？找到更‘有趣’的事了吗？”

“那就是。”托尼说着望向二楼，小摩根在那里砌了半天的积木。

“所以你和波兹小姐……”

托尼没有回答，但他的表情已经说明了一切。

“噢，虽然晚了，但还是恭喜你，先生。”

“谢谢。”

他们沉默地望着对方，久得足够将彼此的脸刻进脑海，在短暂却缤纷的记忆里盖上永不褪色的火漆。

客厅的落地钟敲响了十二点的钟声，已经是圣诞了。

“我该走了。”

彼得说着从沙发边上抓起面罩，对着二楼轻喊：“再见，摩根。”

女孩闻言俯身在楼梯上对男孩挥手：“再见，小蜘蛛。”

托尼叫住了走到门廊的男孩，将一个红蓝色的盒子塞到他手里：“我会直接到瓦坎达，大概不会见面了。这个你收下吧。”

“谢谢。”

男孩快速地转过身，打开门时被门外的风雪吹得打了个冷颤。他的脚步太轻了，大概连脚印都不会留下。

托尼看见男孩没入风雪前，将胸前的围巾打成了套舌结。

“彼得！”

男孩闻声转过头，他已经看不清他的表情了。

“圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐，托尼。”

8

“托尼叔叔，小蜘蛛为什么不留下来过圣诞节？”

“他的家人在等他，小公主。”

“那他什么时候再来？我想将我画的蜘蛛侠大战神秘客给他看。”

“我也不知道。”他当然知道。

“你告诉他你很想他了吗？”

托尼闭上眼，有什么滴在了他的手背。

9

彼得的脚边散落了几张红蓝相间的包装纸，他的手里捏着一个牛皮纸袋，和他抽屉里躺着的那个一模一样。他不用打开也能知道里面装的是什么。

男孩翻过纸袋，看见上面用圆珠笔写着：

_永远属于你 ——TS_

可无论是哪一个，都装不下整个夏天。

（End）

**Author's Note:**

> 注：托尼第一次将战衣还给彼得时（即虫一时期）在纸袋上写的是“This belongs to you -TS”，第二次（即本文末尾）写的是“Belongs to you -TS”。
> 
> 后记：这篇文从构思到完稿前前后后花了将近两个月的时间，但离我最初想要表达的感觉还有很大的差距，但是再改下去我怕是要疯了，所以还是决定让这个脑洞就此结束了。
> 
> 对我而言，细水长流的平淡生活远比在水深火热的处境里并肩作战要难得多，对超级英雄来说尤为如此。至少他们都真切地爱过彼此，并且这份爱仍将在风起云涌的时代里悄然继续。
> 
> 感谢每一位看到这里的小可爱！


End file.
